The Start of a New Beginning
by Shelb
Summary: Sequel to My Tutor Is My Crush! Ok, if you have not read My Tutor is My crush I suggest you read it before reading this. It is pretty much post hogwarts and Ron proposes to Hermione and there is more you just have to R&R to find out!
1. Chapter 1 The Proposal

A/N: Hey! This is my ninth fic and sequel to My Tutor Is My Crush, if you have not read that fic yet I suggest that you go to my profile page and read it before continuing on to this story… Done? Ok here is the first chapter of the sequel, and if some of you are too lazy to go back and read my fic this fic is the sequel to let me give you a summary:

Pretty much, Ron failed his tests and Hermione was appointed tutor. Got it so far? Ok, well Harry and Ginny see them working and they think they have a connection so they play matchmaker and soon Ron and Hermione end up on a date, which went well with Harry and Ginny spying on them. Then Draco has to split them up, then Hermione gets sick and slowly dies, but she doesn't die ok? Voldemort arrives and tells them his plan and so he nearly succeeded but the trio was able to kill him and they graduated and Ron passed his tests and I left you guys off with Ron asking Hermione to meet him at the Burrow after graduation, what will happen next? Well here it is…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own a picture that I tore out of a TV guide that had the trio in it! Does that count?

The Start of a New Beginning

Chapter 1: The Proposal (I think I gave it away now didn't I?)

Hermione had apparated to the doorstep of the Burrow to find Ron waiting for her

"Hey Hermione!"

"Hi,"

"Close your eyes."

"Ron! Come on!" Ron did a little replay of another date they had, by helping her on to a broom.

"Ron this is a broom isn't it!"

"You guessed correctly my lady, open your eyes." She did and Ron had just taken off on the broom

"This was just like our second date"

"Actually it's our first official date without Harry and Ginny spying on us!"  
"True and it was my favorite date."

"Yeah,"

"Do you have a picnic waiting for us somewhere?"

"Yeah, and a little something more special?"

"Hmm, you left me clueless

"Good," They flew over the trees to the very same spot they had their second but first date.

"It's beautiful, Ron"

"I thought you'd like it."

They sat down and ate.

"So what was the main reason you wanted me to come?" said Hermione just as the sun was setting.

"Well," He helped her up, and held her hands "Hermione, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" A smile and a few tears appeared on Hermione's face, "So, (he kneels and pulls out a box) Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" She nods her head,

"Yes," and he puts the ring on her finger, it was a silver band with a diamond gem on it, it wasn't as big as liked but it was beautiful. She hugs him and they fell into a deep kiss, right as the sun was going down.

"Ron this is the best day of my life."

"Mine too, it took me forever to practice that, Harry tried everything to help me"

"Really do tell"

"Well," Ron recalls a flashback!

"_Harry! I need your help!"_

"_What is it Ron?"_

"_I am going to propose to Hermione tonight and I need your help to practice"_

"_Ok,"_

"_Ok, you be Hermione ok? And I'll be me got it?"  
"Uh-huh."_

" _Ok, ahem, uh, Hermione?"_

"_Yes Ron?" said Harry in his best imitation as Hermione, which was terrible._

"_I can't do this!" Ron conjured up a brown wig and gave it to Harry_

"_Ok, let's start over, Hermione?"_

"_Yes, Ron?"_

"_I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" Just then Fred and George walked in laughing _

"_Oi! Our ikle Ronnikins is finally growing up!" said Fred_

"_And becoming lesbian!" said George_

"_Ewe! Knock it off I'm just practicing! I'm going to propose to Hermione tonight!" _

"_Oh, well, continue," said Fred sitting down with George._

"_Uh, ok, Hermione? Answer the question please"_

"_Oh, yeah, um no,"_

"_NO! Harry! You're supposed to say yes!" Fred and George and rolling on the floor laughing _

"_Well, I was just preparing you in case she said no" _

"_Oh, well, thanks for the help Harry"_

"_No problem"_

"_It's over?" said George  
"Yeah, can't you do it again so we can see Ronnikins face when he's rejected?"_

"He, he, he, that was funny"

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell Fred and George that you said yes"

"Yep they were wrong"

"Well, we should break the news to our families"

"Yes, let's go round them up"

"We could all meet at my house tomorrow, I've hooked up our Chimney to the floo network so it can work"

"Ok, see you tomorrow then."

"Ok," She disapparated and Ron flew home.

A/N: I know it's a little short, but I surprised myself when I read it again, it nearly brought tears to my eyes, the chapters will be a little longer and well next chapter, Ron and Hermione break the news to their folks so the sooner you review, the faster I'll update!

Shelb


	2. Chapter 2 Breaking the News

A/N: Hey! Here I am with an update! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: It is not mine the plot is still mine because it's a continuation of the last story!

Chapter 2: Breaking the news

It was quiet at the burrow and everyone was in the living room, all of the Weasley's in fact what an excellent moment for Ron to break the news,

"Hi, everyone"

"Uh hi Ron," said Ginny

"Um I'm just going to let you know that we ALL need to be at Hermione's house tomorrow morning for we have a special announcement"

"Does it have anything to do with you two getting married?" asked Fred

"Ron's getting married!" cried Arthur

"Yay! Ron's getting married!"

"Ron's getting married!"

"Yay!"

"FRED! Do you have to spoil the surprise?"

"How do you two know about this any way?" asked Ginny

"Well we saw him practicing with Harry, it was hysterical!" said George, while Harry was blushing deeply

"Do tell," said Ginny quite interested,

" Well, Harry was pretending to be Hermione, in a brown wig and was talking to Ron in this very bad imitation of her and Ron was practicing proposing and Harry said no and ha, ha it was so funny, me and George were laughing on the floor and joking that Ron was lesbian and that's when we found out he was practicing to do it to Hermione, and I believe she said yes and I have no idea why she would if it was like that kind of a performance we saw!" said Fred, Ron was very red.

"Maybe it's because she actually loves me!" said Ron holding his head high.

"That too," said Fred

"Oh Ronald, we are all so happy for you!" said Molly hugging him.

"Thanks Mum."

"Let's all eat to celebrate!" said Molly, and everyone with the Weasley appetite agreed.

"Deep breath Hermione" said Hermione to her self in the hall, close to the kitchen where her parents were drinking tea. "All you need to say is that you have a lot of company coming. Yes, that's it, now just walk the kitchen"

"Hi, Mom"

"Hey honey,"

"Um is it ok if we have company come over, because well um they already are supposed to come and uh" Hermione started to look down and twiddle her fingers

"Your engaged aren't you." Said Mrs. Granger

"Huh? How did you guess?"

"The ring helps," said Mr. Granger motioning to Hermione's left hand,

"So who is the lucky guy?" asked Mrs. Granger

"Um do you remember Ron Weasley? We met him in the Leaky Caldron before?"

"Oh yes the red head fellow, he seemed pretty nice, and if you really love this boy and think he can give you what you deserve than it's fine with me" said Mrs. Granger

"Um, uh" started Mr. Granger, then his wife nudged him "Oh uh it's fine with me too, but I do want to ask him a few question."

"Dad! Please don't embarrass me!"

"Oh don't worry we won't," said Mrs. Granger, "John, where did we put Hermione's baby movies?"

"In the attic Hon "

"Thanks, dear,"

"Oh no!" groaned Hermione

"We are just kidding dear," said Mrs. Granger,

"Good,"

"So is he coming tomorrow?" asked Mr. Granger

"Yes, as well as his whole family,"

"Oh, ok "

"Man it's a good thing we won't be viewing my old movies, because I'm sure Ron's brothers, Fred and George, would want to see them, they own that joke shop I told you about, and well being the pranksters they are they will never let me forget any embarrassing moment on those tapes."

"Oh," said Mrs. Granger,

The next morning Hermione and Her parents waited by the fireplace, awaiting the Weasley's arrival. Soon Ron fell through,

"Hi," he said brushing some soot off.

"Hi Ron! Remember Mom and Dad?"

"Yes, it was a pleasure to meet you at the Leaky Caldron"

"The same with us too." Said Mrs. Granger

"Um Hermione?"

"Yeah?

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," Ron took her to the hallway

"My family knows,"

"So does mine,"

"Fred blabbed it out,"

"Mom guessed, well, she kind of saw the ring that gave it away so I kind of did."  
"And we were supposed to announce it here,"

"True, but not all of your family has met my parents so it will now be a get together thing."

"That works too." They walked out into the living room and them soon, Mrs. Weasley fell in.

"Hello,"

"Hi Mum,"

"It's nice to see you again, Jane,"

"Nice to see you too Molly,"

"I brought a nice large batch of cookies"

"Let's put them in the kitchen then" So the two Mom's went in the kitchen and soon Mr. Weasley fell in.

"Hi," Then Harry fell in,

"Hi," Then Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Penelope, Fred, Angelina, George, Alicia, and Ginny all fell through

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, this is my family, you know Molly and Arthur, this is my brothers, Charlie, Bill, and his wife Fleur, Fred, and his girlfriend Angelina George and his girlfriend Alicia, and Percy, and his wife Penelope and that's my sister Ginny, and Harry is her boyfriend and my best friend."

"Nice to meet you all" said Jane

"Now," started Ron taking Hermione's hand "Me and Hermione were going to tell you this now, but you all figured it out, or told the world (Ron glares at Fred who grins) but bottom line, me and Hermione are getting married" The Weasley's and Grangers clap. Then they celebrate with- you guessed it, food.

"So," said Fred talking to Jane, "Does Hermione have any embarrassing moments, baby pictures any thing that's worth talking about?"

"Yeah," said George

"As a matter of fact yes, (the twins light up lifted their heads and got closer while Hermione gives her Mom a warning look) There were such good times, she was such a cutie when she was a baby in fact I have some baby movies (Hermione has a look of horror on her face Fred and George lean in closer) But, my daughter has warned me about you two (Fred and George sink back into their seats in disappointment while Hermione is happily munching on Mrs. Weasley's cookies grinning in delight) so the only person who will ever be able to see them is Ronald, when she agrees to let him" Jane returns to eating while Fred and George glare daggers at Hermione planning revenge. Soon they all said good-bye for now and the Weasleys flooed back to the burrow. Ron was the last to leave he wanted to talk to Hermione for a minute before he left.

"Hi,"

"Hi,"

"So what do you think your parents think about my family?"

"Oh I think they love them, it so hilarious my Mom out smarted Fred and George"

"Really? I wished I could have seen that, but your Dad was busily asking me questions"

"Uh oh, what did he ask?"

"Oh well let me think…"

Flashback:

_"So, Ron, do you love Hermione?"_

"_Yes," _

"_Um do you want to have kids?"_

"_Of course, I've been around a large family so I'm used to it and I do like kids a lot."_

"_Ok, um will you be able to take care of her and support her?"_

"_Yes, I'm going to be getting a job at the Order some time soon with Harry, I'm still considering it but right now I'm working at my brothers joke shop at the moment."_

"_Good, good well you have my blessing"_

"_Thanks,"_

End flashback

"Thank heaven" said Hermione

"Why?"

"Well, we got his blessing and, he said nothing embarrassing"

"That's good to know."

"Well, I'll be seeing you soon because of the wedding planning and stuff."

"Yeah, I'll owl you"

"Ok, bye Ron" Hermione gave Ron a quick kiss good bye and Ron stepped into their chimney and flooed back to the burrow.

A/N: How was that? Please review! Next chapter is still in the works obviously some planning and stuff so the sooner you review the sooner I'll get writing and figuring out the plot of this fic a little better! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3 Planning

A/N: Hey! I'm sorry you had to wait so long for an update; I could not get fanfiction to work for me so I'm having Drucilla L. use her computer and my account so she is the miracle worker who updated this, I also had a little writer's block. Anyway, thank you saza for the advice, there will be more romance in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own it, except for the plot. Which I had originally owned anyway!

Chapter 3 (finally): Planning

"Hi, Ron!" said Hermione, giving Ron kiss,

"Hi, well let's start planning this thing!"

"Ok," They walked into Hermione's kitchen; they had the house to themselves since Mr. And Mrs. Granger went – somewhere. 

"Wizard or muggle wedding?"

"I should say muggle, since a lot of my friends are muggles."

"Ok," said Ron writing it down, "What season?"

"Well, I'd like Ginny to be my maid of honor, so, sometime when Ginny finishes her final year at Hogwarts so how about next summer?"

"Fine with me, oh and Ginny was already expecting to be your maid of honor anyway so she'll say yes." Hermione laughed

"Ok, now we need a specific date,"

"Umm, that's hard there are nearly 100 days in the summer, how about we see when most of our friends are taking their summer vacations so we should wait on that,"

"I agree, umm where could we have it?"

"We should look around,"

"Yeah, how about we work on invitations?"

"Sounds like a plan,"

"Ok, we'll invite all of our relatives,"

"Yes,"

"Umm, that's enough planning for now,"

"Lets have some fun"

"What kind of fun?"

"I don't know," Ron pulled Hermione into a deep kiss. (I'm not exactly the best at writing make out sessions sorry!) Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron, and it was just getting good, when,

RING! The telephone

"Hermione? Isn't that the fellytone?"

"Telephone, hold on I'll get it… Hello?"

"Hi Hermione, it's Charlotte!' (This is an inside joke, only me Drucilla L. and Rvnbb2855 know, I'll explain later…)

"Oh, hi, what's up?"

"I have seen the per-bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" "We got disconnected!"

"Hmm, let's finish what we started"

"Ok," They began to kiss again,

DING DONG!

"I'll get it," sighed Hermione, it was Charlotte at the door,

"Hey!"

"Hi Charlotte, didn't you just call?"

"I know we got disconnected so can I borrow your bathroom, take a look at this catalogue, I found some cool dresses in there, be right back" Charlotte ran to the bathroom before Hermione could say anything. Ron snuck up behind her and began to kiss her again.

"Ok, Hermione I going to go now" said Charlotte returning from the bathroom, "See you!"

"Bye,"

"We are alone now," said Ron,

"Yes," and so they continued to kiss, this time hopefully with out interruption.

"Hermione we're huh- ome…." I guess not, Ron and Hermione broke apart. Mr. Granger just walked into the room, followed by Mrs. Granger. Ron is turning red.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything," said Mrs. Granger

"Hi, we were planning some stuff," said Hermione gathering papers,

"We'll be umm, going somewhere else." Said Ron,

"Have fun!" said Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger was too shocked to say anything. Ron and Hermione threw the wedding plans in a drawer and went outside.

"Let's go to the park," said Hermione,

"Can we go in a muggle car? I know how to drive!" said Ron recalling his fathers Ford Angela

"Yeah but do you have a muggle license? I'm driving," said Hermione shaking the car keys.

"Darn it!"

They got to the park and sat under an oak tree and started kissing again. So far no interruptions, soon they forgot where they were, it was getting good. It definitely looked like they were a sweet couple that were going to last. Then Ron got hit in the head with a soccer ball.

"GET A ROOM!" Yelled a kid coming to retrieve the ball. Ron was rubbing his head.

"Where can me and my fiancé go and have privacy!"

"How about the Burrow?"

"Well, my family is away…. Ok," They hid behind a bush and apparated to the Burrow. When they got there they continued with what they started. So far so good. Then they saw flashes and heard 'clicks'

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY PUT THOSE CAMERAS DOWN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH MUM!" Fred and George were laughing right now.

"Awe! It was just getting good!" said Fred

"Hermione, let's go somewhere else." So, they tried a muggle movie theater. It was a romantic one, how cliché! So close to the end the happy couple in the movie start making out, so did Hermione and Ron,

"Hey, dude, trying to watch the movie, can't hear it with all of your moaning, go kiss somewhere else!" said a person watching the movie who was two seats away from Hermione and Ron.

"Sorry, we're just leaving." Said Hermione, The two tiptoed out of the theater.

"Well, that didn't work." Said Ron,

"We should have dinner now, it's getting late."

"Ok,"

"I know a great place, come on, it's just down the road!" The two found their way to Ralph's bar and ate a hearty meal.

"Thanks Ralph!" said Hermione

"No problem, it's on the house!" said Ralph,

"Who's Ralph?" asked Ron

"A friend of the family," said Hermione. They made it back to Hermione's house her parents were already sleeping. So they made it to Hermione's room and Ron spent the night, in Hermione's room.

A/N: That's the end of the chapter and one note for that last sentence: It's not THAT type of 'sleeping' (Hermione wants to wait til' after marriage and plus I don't write that type of stuff anyway! This is also rated 'T' too!) If any of you had that dirty thought in mind, go watch re runs of Barney to clean your mind. Ok, now for the inside joke, you see Drucilla is the 'moment ruiner' at times and it's just hilarious, it's not really funny for you guys but it's funny for us three. Anyway, Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4 The trouble with Men!

A/N: Hey! I'm back I've had some writers block but I'm back and I have a great chapter for you!

Disclaimer: No one is even reading this! I DON'T OWN IT!

Chapter 4: The trouble with men!

It was a pretty normal day at the burrow…

There was…

Good food…

Happy stomachs…

And…

Total chaos…

Ginny was getting ready to return for her seventh year at Hogwarts, she was excited but did not want to leave when she was the maid of honor for a certain wedding and really wanted to help plan it.

"Mom! Where is my trunk?"

"In the kitchen Ginny!"

"Fred? George? What are you doing?" asked Harry,

"NOTHING!" said the twins suddenly shoving a piece of paper into George's pocket

"What are you up to…"

"Nothing! Why would we be doing something right er-"

"Big merchandise plan for our shop," finished Fred

"I'm not buying it, I know you too well,"

"We're serious Harry," said George,

"Ok, where's Ginny?"

"Uh, in the kitchen I think," said Fred

"Thanks! I owe you one!"

"Ok…." Said the twins,

Harry ran into the kitchen,

"Ginny!"

"Oh, Hi Harry," Harry sighed in relief and took Ginny's arm,

"Come with me,"

"Uh, ok,"

"I want to ask you something before you leave," They approached the garden,

"Ask away Harry,"

"Well, there seems to be a lot of romance going along these past few weeks and –"

"And," Ginny grinned,

"I've known you for a long time and we've dated and…"

"Go on…"

"We've had a lot of fun and I'm hoping to take it to the next step – uh…. Bottom line, Will you – "

"GINNY! TIME TO LEAVE OR YOU'LL BE LATE!"

"Harry, can this wait? Send me an owl or something, I have to go, bye Harry!" she gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips and ran to Molly and the two of them apparated to Kings Cross.

"Dang it!" Harry scuffed some dirt and grabbed some of his hair, and released it and groaned, he then pulled out his father's mirror,

"Ron Weasley," he said to it, soon Ron's face appeared, (Ron had Sirius's mirror, they decided to use them to keep in touch like Harry's parents did,)

"Harry, what is going on? I'm at Hermione's house and she keeps pestering me on what napkin design we should use! – What's that Hun? Oh, sorry… I was just a little frustrated having two people talk to me that's all… Ok, I won't be long… Uh, give me a minute Hermione – please? It's Harry, thanks. Ok, Harry what's up?"

"I tried proposing to Ginny,"

"And?"

"She had to leave right as I was popping the question,"

"Ouch… Hermione! What are you doing! Give me back the mirror!"

"Hi Harry! What did you do?"

"I tried proposing to Ginny,"

"Oh! Did she say yes?"

"I never got to finish the question…"

"Well, don't worry Harry there's still time,"

"Hermione? May I please have the mirror back now!"

"Fine, spoil sport,"

"Hi, Harry me again, so why don't you send her an owl with a ring box?"

"I might… I don't know, maybe,"

"Well there is still time… Hermione! Uh, listen Harry I got to go, I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye, Ron,"

"Bye!" Harry sighed and put the mirror back in his pocket, he walked back into the burrow, some red headed twins needed to be kept out of trouble – even if it is quite fun to watch them.

"Ron Listen to me, what color napkins should we use, I can't decide between white with lavender trimming, just white or just lavender or lavender with white trimming!"

"Hermione I told you, I don't know!"

"Don't you have a preference?"

"No, I don't,"

"Pick a color!"

"Fine! Uh…. White is boring… I mean every thing else is white so…. Lavender,"

"Are you sure?"

"HERMIONE! They are _napkins_ they are not important, and I mean, the guest are going to get them dirty anyway!"

"Fine, I do like the lavender better… You don't have to be rude about it though!"

"I'm being rude! Well you stole the mirror from me five minutes ago!"

"It was Harry, of course I wanted to talk to him, I did ask!"

"While you were wrenching it from my hand!"

"Well, oh gosh," Hermione started crying,

"Hermione, what's wrong,"

"I just wanted this to be perfect and then we start fighting and – "

"Shh, come here," Hermione sniffed and scooted her chair over to his; he then took her in his arms.

"Hermione, it's ok, it was just one really stupid fight,"

"But I don't want to fight,"

"Oh, come on, admit it everyone fights – even us while we were friends! Heck we had worse fights than this and we were still friends! Just because we're in a more serious relationship does not mean we're not allowed to fight or it won't work out! Do you realize how boring it would be if we did not fight?" Hermione giggled

"Yes, I guess it is good,"

"And funny, now look whose lecturing who!" Ron started tickling Hermione,

"Ha, ha, no, stop it! Ha, ha, that's enough!" Ron stopped, while she still laughed, when she settled down she grabbed a tissue and blew her nose.

"Now," she started, "Where were we?"

"Um napkin colors are lavender,"

"Right," Hermione wrote it down on a form. "Now, what greeting should we use on them?"

"Um, I don't know, it's you napkin,"

"How about… Ron and Hermione Weasley, Married, July 28th 1998 (I think that's right, hey, if they get married then, that means I'm like 6, weird…) 11:00 AM, and then a little picture of a car dragging empty cans and ribbons!"

"Um, what the heck are the cans for?"

"Muggle method, long story people actually literally do that you know,"

"Weird,"

"I'm going to send an owl to Ginny,"

"Isn't that a little early? She's not even at Hogwarts yet! Well, in another hour or so she will be, but, do you really need to talk to her now?"

"Yes, girls like to keep in touch, it's going to be a long year without her,"

"What ever, I'm going to the kitchen and try to make a sandwich,"

"Ok, Hermione dug out some parchment and took a pen, (quills were a burden – plus she doesn't have any ink wells) and started writing.

_Dear Ginny,_

_How's your first day as a 7th year? Truth be told it was my favorite year- even though some weird potion nearly killed me. I really can't believe Voldemort- Quit gasping Ginny- went so low as to spike someone's drink! But hey, I wouldn't be engaged to Ron if it hadn't happened! Hurry up and finish school I have a wedding to plan! Ron is not a big help, it took me forever to get him to help me pick out a napkin color! By the way what do you think about Lavender as the napkin color? The white was too boring, I need a few ideas on designing invitations, do you have any ideas? It should be formal not just a big picture of a cake and say 'You're invited!' on it, I'm really clueless. Another thing that happened, me and Ron got into a fight – don't worry he's not sleeping on the couch, we're fine now, it was a stupid fight really, about the napkins… Yeah, I know, I can't believe I broke down crying, I guess it's wedding stress, well, I got to go Ron is destroying the kitchen as we speak,_

_Your friend_

_Hermione Granger- soon – to – be – Weasley! _

Hermione sealed the letter and gave it to her owl and it flew away to make it's delivery.

"Ron! What are you doing?"

"You said this was a can opener right?" Hermione nodded, "Well, I couldn't get the jelly open so I tried to use it on the jelly and well, I don't think it's broken, the jelly bottle is though…" Hermione sighed in exasperation,

"Help me clean it up then," The two threw away the broken glass and wiped up jelly, they got tired of it so Hermione just vanished it with her wand. She then made Ron a proper sandwich and poured some water for herself and watched television the rest of the afternoon.

A/N: I hoped you liked it! It turned out better than I thought! Plz review! I feel so good when you do!

Shelb


	5. Chapter 5 The Revenge of Fred and George

A/N: Hey! Normally I would wait for a few more reviews but 4 is ok for now I'm just on a roll with this fic! Ok, um this is an interesting chapter that you will love, just one note you'll only get it if you remember chapters 2,3, and 4. Let me refresh your memory: Remember when Jane Granger tricked Fred and George and they mentioned revenge? Good, now do you remember when Hermione and Ron were making out in the burrow and Fred and George snapped pictures? And remember when Fred and George were writing on a piece of paper and Harry wasn't buying their explanation? Ok, now you should get this chapter!  
Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chapter 5: The revenge of Fred and George,

Fred and George were waiting for something…

"How much longer, Fred?" asked George sitting in a chair upside down,

"I dunno, I bet Muggles get this stuff done faster!" said Fred looking at his watch and yawning,

"I'm going to ask the clerk if their done yet!" George got up and walked to the desk,

"Are they done yet?"

"Umm, we're not sure – what's your name?"

"Weasley, they are under Fred and George Weasley,"

"Ah, Weasley, ok let me look under 'W' Ah… let me see… Oh not yet, they are having problems with the characters being developed – they don't want to be developed."

"I knew it! Well, have them tell the characters if they don't cooperate I'll burn them as soon as they manage to get half developed!"

"Ok… Jones! Tell the Weasley's order that if they won't cooperate they'll get burned!"  
"Ok,"

"Mr. Weasley, it'll be another ten minutes,"

"Fine,"

"Any luck?" asked George,

"Another ten minutes…" The twins sighed,

"For the first time in history we are bored…"

"But once we get our order it'll be worth it!"

"Too True!"

Ten minutes later….

"Are they done yet?" asked Fred

"No,"

"Are they done yet?"

"No,"

"Are they done yet?"

"Mr. Weasley I said no!"

"Are they done yet?" asked Fred in a singsong voice

"NO!"

"Are. They. Done. Yet?"

"NO!

"Are they done yet?" asked Fred dancing

"No…":

"Are they done yet? Are they done yet?" chorused the twins

"NO!"

"Are they done yet?" the Twins were now singing opera,

"NO! NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I KICK YOU TWO OUT!"

"Jeez, dude you need to relax, here eat this," said Fred handing the clerk a wrapped source of food,

"What is it?"

"A Truffle,"

"Thank you," the clerk put it in his mouth and all of a sudden he could feel – anything…

"Oh, we forgot to tell you we're the creators of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and you just tried our newest product! Relaxing Truffles! It's a muscle relaxant, you should be back to normal in a couple of minutes." Said George

"ZY NOIN O ILL U WO!" Said the clerk trying to talk but sadly even his speaking muscles were relaxed so he couldn't really do anything.

"What? You love our truffle? Awesome!"

"GRRR!"

"I'm sorry but we can't understand a word you are saying, please speak a little more clearly,"

"RY AE U! ET UT!"

"We're welcome to stay? We'd love to but we're on a tight schedule, but unfortunately our order isn't ready yet so we'll just stay here and entertain you with our many talents!" said Fred winking,

"RO NO!"

"Hermione, um I don't get it, Red Lobster is a wonderful place for catering! Seafood and"

"I hate seafood,"

"Oh that explains it- why?"

"Well not that I'm saying that it tastes bad – shrimp is good - I just don't eat it anymore… Dead fish looks like what they were alive – especially in stores… those dead eyeballs staring at you – it gives me the creeps! I used to have pet fish and some of them died and- and I just can't bear to eat fish anymore!" (This is a true experience… I don't eat fish at all…)

"Oh… That case um… How about Ralph's?"

"No. He's invited to the wedding I can't have him cook – plus our wedding is supposed to be formal- not burgers and fries."

"Ok, Olive Garden?"

"That could work… Love their Fettuccine, they are very formal and have a great selections of wines too… Ok, I'll give the nearest one a call."

"Ok, I'll go make a sandwich,"

"NO! Uh, I mean, just don't touch any appliances – use table knives and spoons."

"Ok, " Hermione sighed and picked up the phone and called Olive Garden,

-

The Twins were now doing a horrible version of the Can, Can, for the poor clerk who is still under the Truffle's magic.

"Weasley? Your order is ready!" called Jones,

"YES! Finally!" cried George, the twins ran to the counter and took the envelope and opened it.

"Thank Goodness," muttered the clerk who –is- no- longer- under –the- Weasley- curse while saying a few colorful words under his breath

"Yes," said Fred,

"Perfect," George agreed, inside were pictures of Ron and Hermione making out. The Twins have revenge… They have black mail…

A/N: Oooh Cliffie! Be nice and review and you'll see what happens! I'll give you virtual cookies and an update if you review!

Shelb


	6. Chapter 6 Blackmail

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Here are you're cookies as promised! #Hands out virtual home made chocolate chip cookies that smell very yummy# Enjoy the cookies and this update!

Chapter 6: Blackmail

Fred and George grinned and left the store.

"Fred, I was just thinking,"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to have them do?"

"I thought you figured it out!"

"I thought you did!"

"But I told you that-"

"I told you!"

"ARGH!" The twins started fighting in the middle of Diagon Alley… Not a pretty picture.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione and Ron were looking at brochures of a few churches/chapels etc. when Hermione's owl returned.

"Ginny!" squealed Hermione with delight, and took the piece of parchment off her owl.

"What does she say?" asked Ron, trying to read it.

"Hey! Girls first, who knows what girl stuff she's written in there! Go do – er… something!"

"Ok," Ron walked off to the kitchen…. Oh boy… Hermione looked at the letter,

_HERMIONE! _

_I'm so happy you wrote! I had just settled into my new dorm when I got your owl! So far I'm really enjoying it, and guess who the new Head Girl is? ME! I wanted to surprise you! I had gotten the badge a week before I left! The head boy is some Hufflepuff named Luke Beardsley, we're pretty good friends. I've been giving him some advice on how to get a girl he really likes, I think her name's Rebekah Parsh (A Gryffindor)… So I've been talking to her a little bit, and apparently she likes Luke too! I haven't told either of them that they both like each other yet… I think they'd prefer it if they found out themselves. Classes are boring, as usual, so I'd definitely love to finish asap! Girl, I wish I were helping you plan this wedding; it looks like my idiot brother (no offence) is my replacement and like you said he's not doing the best job. Lavender is an awesome color for the napkins, but might I suggest a blue or a green? To be more specific, the blue can be more of a dark, oceanish blue, flowing like if you're catching my drift, and for the green, a nice tropical like green maybe – it would make a real calming effect on the guests. Or what the heck? You could use Lavender, Blue, AND Green! As for the invitations, didn't you take a calligraphy class? You could hand write the greeting for one invitation, and then use a duplicating charm! I think the front should have a muggle picture of you two (I'm guessing you're inviting Muggles huh?) and I think you can pick the message on your own. You two got into a fight over the napkins? You poor thing! Looks like wedding stress is a pain! I suggest you talk to your Mum and mine as well, since they've been through the marriage stage. My problem right now is that I really wand Harry to propose to me! But apparently he is an idiot like my brother, but I guess Ron is smarter since you tutored him – he had the brains to propose! Maybe you (or Ron) should talk some sense into Harry, I KNOW he wants to marry me – it's so obvious! I'd ask him myself, but it's not my dream of getting engaged, I think the man should ask the woman not vice versa! Anyway, I got to go, I'll let you stop Ron from destroying you're kitchen now,_

_Ginny Weasley – better- be- some- century- whenever- Harry – Finds- the- sense- to – propose- Potter! _

Hermione laughed,

CRASH!

Hermione did not like that sound. She dashed to the kitchen,

"RON! What happened?" Ron was holding a pan, with a piece of bread like thing on the stove burning.

"I was making grilled cheese,"

"Why isn't the grilled cheese in the pan then?"

"Oh, that's what the pan was for? I just turned the stove on high, and put the cheese thing on it and beat it up with the pan."

"The grilled cheese is supposed to go in the pan, and you put the pan on the stove, then you flip it with a spatula,"

"Oh," said Ron he attempted to pick up the black thing on the stove and put it in the pan with no success, you see the stove was still on high.

"OW!"

"Are you ok?" Hermione ran to the freezer and got out an ice pack and put it on Ron's really red hand.

"Ow,"

"You're not supposed to touch the stove unless it's off and cooled down."

"Oh," Hermione took Ron to the nearest couch and put him there and cleaned up the kitchen. One more incident and Ron is banned from the kitchen.

'_Maybe we should live in a wizard home'_ she thought while vanishing the mess. She sat with Ron on the couch.

"Let me look at it," Ron showed Hermione the burned hand.

"I think it will be fine as long as you keep the ice on it." She kissed him.

"Are we interrupting anything?" asked a cheerful voice that everyone has gotten to know and love. Ron and Hermione broke apart.

"Fred! George! What are you doing here?"

"Being up to no good, as usual" said Fred,

"What do you want and how much is it going to be, and will you be making me eat anything?" asked Hermione gravely

"This time unfortunately has nothing to do with eating – we've already found a victim to try our muscle relaxing truffles" said George

"Who?"

"The clerk who works at the place where we got these developed." Said Fred holding up an envelope. Ron and Hermione remembered that fateful day when Fred and George snapped pictures of them.

"How could you?" asked Ron

"Jeez Ronny, it's not that serious, just a little blackmail, that we will show everyone at the wedding unless.." started Fred

"Why?" asked Hermione

"Just a 'welcome to the family present' you are actually lucky, Percy got worse when he got a 'get out of the family' present,"

"That's true," said Ron wincing,

"What will we have to do?" asked Hermione

"Spend a day away from each other,"

"That's it?"

"Not as easy as it seems, that's where we add temptations. You will know where the other person is, you can't talk or see each other all day long,"

"Why?"

"Just a test to see how much you really love each other, we did it to Fleur and Bill before their wedding – Ron wasn't there though."

"It really doesn't seem that hard," said Hermione

"So will you do it?" Ron and Hermione looked at each other,

"Deal,"

A/N: Fred and George are NOT evil; you'll probably laugh in the next chapter once you find out what happens! Review and you get yummy homemade virtual fudge brownies! #Licks lips# I better start making them!

Shelb


End file.
